A New Forever
by so confuzzled
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is 12, but looks 17. Jacob and her are getting married, but when something totally unexpected happens, what can they do? Story is much better than it sounds. I suck at summaries rated M for later chapters. Multiple POV
1. Wedding Day

Jacob was staring at me with the most dazzling smile on his face. He was looking at me the same way he looked at me when he first saw me. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He looked at me like I was the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing person to ever live.

And I was pretty sure that I was looking at him the same way. But the difference was that when I looked at him like that, it was because he really was the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing person in the world. And he was all mine.

I felt a sharp jab of pride in that moment. Jacob was mine. He was _my _Jacob. And nobody could tear us apart now. I was too strong to be taken from his side.

I heard my dad sigh happily, and I turned to glance at him.

I could only manage a glance since my eyes wanted to stay focused on my Jacob.

My daddy looked way he did when he found out that the Volturi would never try to destroy our family again. He was smiling the way a six-year-old would when he saw Disneyland for the first time. He looked ecstatic.

And for the first time in a long time, everything seemed perfect. My mom had always accepted the fact that me and Jacob would be together. Well, she always accepted it after the first few days anyway.

In that instant, I had a brief flash of that memory eight years ago. Mom arced perfectly as she leapt through the air. She was trying to hurt my Jacob. I didn't like that one bit. So I was amazingly grateful when Seth stepped in the way.

My dad chuckled twice as he saw what I was remembering.

I was grateful Alice had made the aisle really long. This way I could have a few moments of thought before all I could think of was Jacob. Everything I was thinking of right now involved Jacob, but it involved other people too. At least, for now it involved other people.

Another chuckle from my father.

_Jeez, Daddy! Can you let me think for thirty seconds! I don't really want your comments. Let me have the moment, okay?_

He stifled one more laugh, but other than that, he didn't comment on my thought for the rest of the aisle. Not out loud, anyway.

I thought of how my mother was willing to give me away to Jacob for safekeeping when she thought she wouldn't be alive to do that. And now my father was giving me away to Jacob for the rest of my life.

And again my thoughts flooded to a few of the intimate moments Jacob and I had.

I thought of the first time we went swimming together in the moonlight for my seventh birthday. And how we had both somehow shimmied off our bathing suits. I blushed until my cheeks burned.

I thought of our first kiss just an hour before.

I thought of how we couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other, even though we never actually went all the way.

I thought of how calmed I felt when my Jacob was holding me.

I thought of what would happen tonight.

But most of all, I thought of how Jacob and I would be together forever.

I was so lost in thoughts of our very happy future together when I noticed that I was only a few steps away from my Jacob.

Then, in a symbol as old as the world, as my mother had once put it, my daddy placed my hand in Jacob's.

In that instant, I felt the highest ecstasy possible. That was the last time I would ever touch anybody else as Renesmee Carlie Cullen. From this point on, I would be Renesmee Carlie Black.

When Jacob touched my hand, I felt an electric current pulse through my body. Who knew a gesture so simple could mean so much?

I saw Jacob's full lips in that radiant smile I loved so much and had to bite my lip to keep from kissing him right then and there.

We exchanged the vows that had been repeated time and time again, but I was sure that when _we_ said "till death do us part" we actually meant it.

My grandpa Carlisle was the one marrying us. He had become an official priest back when he was human. Who knew? I was sure my daddy would know if Carlisle ever thought about it, but I guess he never did think about it until Jacob and I announced we would be getting married. And just like that, my grandfather became our priest.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Jacob said the words I had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity for him to say.

"I do."

He slipped the ring on my left hand and smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile before.

Carlisle turned to me. "And do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I answered immediately.

"I do."

It was probably funny to everybody else, but I didn't care. I had waited years to say those words to Jacob, and I couldn't wait any longer.

I slipped the ring onto Jacob's left hand. I didn't think I could handle not having at least one part of our bodies touching. Jacob and I held our hands tightly, waiting for Carlisle to make it official.

My grandfather smiled like my dad had when we were walking down the aisle.

"Then I now pronounce you Man and Wife. Jacob Black, you may kiss your bride."

He stepped closer to me as I did the same thing.

I curled up on my toes, trying to close the one-foot gap that separated our lips. When I was curled up as high as I could go, my Jacob leaned down to close the distance. I threw my arms around his neck, letting my bouquet almost slip out of my hand. Jacob wrapped his arms securely around my waist, and our lips met.

The crowd erupted into wild cheers and applause, but I didn't even hear the noise.

We kissed as passionately as when we did when we kissed for the very first time. It wasn't until I heard a throat-clearing from Seth, Jacob's Best Man, that I realized we had been kissing for quite some time.

I blushed as I unwillingly pulled away from Jacob. We both turned toward our friends and family, but our eyes didn't leave each other's for a good three minutes.

Alice and Rosalie were pretty getting frustrated about the fact that we were just standing there, gazing into each other's eyes, so they pushed us into the crowd.

From there, everybody passed us around from hug to hug. We were both kissed repeatedly by family and close friends. Later in the night, we were showered with gifts. But my favorit out of all of them was the car that Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Daddy had gotten Jacob. It was a bright red _1999 Dodge Charger SRT8_. I even liked it better than my white _2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. _

I realized then that these cars were quite expensive, especially Jacob's, since it was one of a kind. But, since my family owned most of the money in the world, I guess the cost didn't really matter to them all that much.

We took turns shoving shoving huge slices of cake into each other's mouths.

Now, just to be clear, I love blood. It is my favorite food. In fact, I don't really have much patience for human food at all. But cake is a different story. I can't get enough of that stuff. It's like weed!

About an hour after we were introduced as husband and wife for the first time, it was time for the father-daughter dance. It was the same song that my mom had danced to with Grandpa Charlie. My daddy and I did a very graceful routine and we used up the entire dance floor at one peoint or another.

Jacob asked to cut in about two minutes into the dance with my dad, and he let Jacob take me graciously.

I love dancing in general. I don't really have a favorite kind. Whatever I am dancing at that moment is my favorite.

Or at least it was that way before I danced with my Jacob.

Dancing with Jacob was like nothing else in the world. When I was in his arms, I felt peaceful. I felt safe. I felt warm. I felt like I was home. It was like I had been made for Jacob, and he had been made for me.

I laughed to myself as I realized that this was true. I _had_ been made for my Jacob. And my Jacob _had _been made for me.

I sighed as I rested my head on his chest, feeling an overwhelming amount of happiness in that moment. I officially had a new favorite kind of dancing.

I was inturrupted by none other than my very annoying uncle Emmett.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Emmett to death, but at this moment, I wanted to strangle him for ruining my perfect moment.

I let my annoyance shine through my eyes as I glared at him.

He laughed his deep, rumbling laugh and asked Jacob a question. "May I steal away my neice for a few minutes?"

Jacob, being the wonderful peron that he was, said yes. He kissed me tenderly on the lips before letting me be taken away by Emmett.

Emmett twirled me in a circle. As I finished my rotation, I saw that Jacob had moved on to dance with Rosalie. Emmett saw this too and we both burst out into laughter. My parents wanted to know why Emmett and I were laughing so much, so they looked in the direcion that had the funniest sight in the world. As soon as they saw it, they burst out into laughter too. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Billy, Sue, Grandpa Charlie, and well... pretty much everyone else at the wedding started laughing. Jacob and Rosalie's hostility towards each other had never been a secret, but I guess they had put it aside for the sake of my happiness.

I saw that Leah and Embry had gotten pretty... friendly towards each other that day. I smiled at Jake and nodded towards where Leah and Embry were. Leah was sitting on Embry's lap, and they were drinking glasses of champagne. Leah was giggling like and idiot, and Embry was whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Claire and Quil were sitting next to each other. Claire had her head on Quil's shoulder, and Quil had his head on top of hers. I remembered right then that Claire would be 16 in two months. I hoped that as they started their romantic relationship it would be as great as Jacob's and mine had been.

In that moment, I felt like Jasper. I could feel the love radiating from everybody. All kinds of love. There was real love, family love, friend love.

The dance floor was almost full, and almost everybody had partnered up to dance. Grandpa Charlie and Sue were slowly moving from side to side, as neither of them was much of a dancer. Mom and Dad were smiling with their eyes closed as they danced close together. Alice and Jasper were dancing very gracefully, and Jasper was twirling Alice constantly. Esme and Carlisle danced a classic waltz. Embry and Leah, and Quil and Emily had started dancing too. Sam and Emily were right next to Carlisle and Esme, dancing the night away together. Paul and Kim were next to Embry and Leah, all four of them talking about some trip that they had taken to the beach last weekend while they danced with their partners.

Seth, along with the rest of Sam's pack were sitting around Billy and were laughing at old memories.

A knock came from the front door and Emmet and Rose went to answer it holding hands. Jacob and I took this opportunity to dance to the last thirty seconds of the song. When the song was over, we sat down under the twinkle lights. This day was going so perfectly. It w

as officially the best day of my life. I stood up, only to end up on Jacob's lap. But I didn't complain. Jacob's lap was one of my favorite places in the world.

Then I heard five sets of graceful footsteps moving towards us. We both turned in the direction of the noise and I just about fainted.

"Carmen! Eleazar! Tanya! Kate!" I jumped up to hug them tightly. Then I saw somebody else.

"Garrett?" I asked. "Garrett, is that you?"

I was surprised to see that his eyes were the same honey gold as the rest of the Denalis. And that he was gazing lovingly at Kate.

"I knew you two would end up together!" I hugged him tightly also.

Garrett hugged me back. "Hey Nessie. You've gotten so big. Sorry we're late."

"No you're right on time!" I smiled hugely.

They all moved behind me to congratulate Jacob.

Then the rest of my family saw them and started talking to them. I figured that they had a lot of catching up to do, so I let them be.

* * *

Both of us were showered with rice as we sprinted to Jacob's new car. The last thing I registered was Grandpa Charlie yelling "If you don't take care of her, Jacob Black, I'll kick your ass! I don't care if I'm an old man!"

We laughed as we sped off towards the airport.


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter 2:**

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Jakey?"

Oh, no. Nessie was using the "sweet voice". She wanted something, and I was pretty sure I knew what it was. No doubt she was batting her eyelashes too.

One thing I admired about Nessie: when she wanted something, she sure knew how to get it.

"Yes, baby?"

She leaned her head onto my shoulder. "Will you please tell me where we're going?"

So I was right.

"Sorry, Ness. It's a secret. And if I tell you, it wont be a secret, now will it?"

Nessie sighed heavily. A little too dramatically, if I do say so myself. "Oh, alright. I guess it'll be better if I'm surprised anyways." She leaned up to peck me quickly on the cheek before relaxing into the seat.

God! I don't think she has any idea how hard it was for me not to tell her. She wanted to know, and I wanted to give her what she wanted. It was killing me not to tell her. Especially with her throwing me all those looks. She did a damn good job of pretending to be sad.

So I just sighed in defeat as I hinted at where we were going.

"It's a very sunny place, with beautiful oceans and lots of new animals to hunt."

I smiled in satisfaction as her chocolate eyes lit up at the words "new animals to hunt".

"So you're going to keep me guessing?"

I just nodded, with that stupid smile plastered on my face.

"Fine. I like games. And just to let you know, I'm going to catch the biggest animal, no matter what it is."

I very theatrically rolled my eyes. "Getting competitive, Mrs. Black?"

We both smiled like idiots.

Well, I probably looked like an idiot. Nessie looked like an angel.

I felt the same thing I felt when we were officially married. Intense pride. I had an angel. And she was _mine_. She would never belong to anybody but me. And if anybody was stupid enough to try to tear us apart, then they had another thing coming.

"Mrs. Black," she repeated. "I love the sound of that."

As she was leaning in to kiss me, I pulled the car over faster than I thought a car could move.

Our lips met instantly.

And then I was lost. Everything around me was Nessie. Her beautiful, bronze ringlets. Her full, pink lips. Her very mature body. We were pressed so close together, I couldn't tell where I ended and she began. It felt like we had become one person, two halves of the whole, as Bella had once put it. I would never again have to face the torture of knowing that Nessie wasn't mine.

Then she pulled away, and I stared dumbstruck at her.

**Nessie's Point of View**

The look on his face was priceless. I had only once pulled away from one of his kisses, and that was because I heard Daddy coming. But this time, there was no excuse.

At least, that's what he thought. If Jacob wasn't going to tell me where he was taking me for the honeymoon, then I wasn't giving him a hint of where we were going _tonight._

"You're trying to get back at me, aren't you, Mrs. Black? This is payback for not telling you where we're going, isn't it?"

At least he caught on fast to the game we would spend hours playing.

I nodded twice and said "Yup!" I popped the 'p' like he tended to do.

"Fine. I'll tell you where we're going."

Wow. That was easy.

Wait a minute! Things were never this easy with Jacob.

"You're really going to tell me?" I sounded a little sarcastic now.

"No! Mwahahahaha!"

Jacob was back on the free in half a second, going 110 miles an hour. I guess it was a good thing it was now one in the morning.

"I really love this car, Ness. I owe your family big time."

"Actually, I think they would be insulted if you tried to pay them back. It was a gift after all."

Okay. This was _beyond _annoying. Jacob was trying to make small talk?! Seriously?!

I figured the rest of the trip to the airport would be pretty damn boring, so I hopped in the backseat to pull out the extra outfit I had put together last night. Nothing flashy. Just a tight solid black t-shirt and some artfully washed denim skinny jeans with black high heels. Oh, did I mention the t-shirt was very low-cut? Well at least I could fall asleep watching _Mr. Black _ogle my boobs.

I woke up to the very comforting, familiar feel of Jacob's strong arms carrying me out of his car. I wiped away some of the sleep from my eyes and was alert in about ten seconds. I could see we had just gotten to the airport, as Jacob was just barely taking out our bags from the trunk of his car.

I decided to surprise him by jumping on his back. "Good morning, Mr. Black," I whispered in his ear.

He turned over his massive body to sit me on the trunk of his car so he could kiss me. "Good morning, Mrs. Black," he murmured against my lips.

"Mmmm."

I curled my fingers in his cropped hair, pulling him closer to me.

I had to admit, curling my fingers in Jake's short was pretty hard. But I always found a way to. Besides, I liked the way he looked with his short, spiky hair. I thought it made him look incredibly sexy.

In that instant, just as Jacob's hands were creeping towards the bottom of my shirt, two teenage boys (they looked around 18 or 19) screamed "GET A ROOM!!"

Jacob just smiled and said, "Can it assholes. You're just jealous."

They had nothing to say at that, so I assumed it was true.

Jacob and I laughed a little, but went on to the terminal to check in.

"California?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Nessie, but it's only one of the stops."

Well it wasn't really a disappointment, but I kinda wanted to go since I could never go with any of my shiny vampire family. So if not California then where?

"Hawaii?"

"Nope."

Damn! Another sunny place I could never go to.

"How many stops are on this flight?"

"Actually, Ness, we're here!"

Australia? I vaguely remember telling Jacob that I had always wanted to go to Australia, but I didn't think he would actually take me. Tee hee!! My husband spoils me way too much!

**Jacob's POV**

The look on Renesmee's face was nothing but surprise. The good kind of surprise anyway.

I was proud of myself. I had given Nessie one of her life dreams. In truth, I knew she would come up with a new life dream in about two minutes, since she had a very long life to come up with more dreams.

But none the less, I had given her one of the many, and I was proud of myself.

Yeah. You did good Jacob. You did good.

And as if on cue, Nessie reached up to my cheek and told me _"Thank you, Jacob. You really surprised me. I love you."_

Oh yeah. I definitely did good. Hahaha!

**Nessie's POV**

I was practically jumping up and down in my seat the whole way. The only thing that I knew was that we would be staying in Australia. The rest was a complete surprise. But I could only guess that we would be staying in Sydney.

I was wrong.

Apparently, Daddy had bought Mom an island off the coast of Sydney. Why had nobody told me? Oh well. For the next… however long we would be here… it was _my_ island. Woot, woot!

After Jacob took out our bags from the car and set them up in the living room, I pulled out some pajamas and took a steaming hot bath. The plane trip had tired me out, and it was already three in the morning.

I was completely submerged in bubbles up to my neck when somebody knocked on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's the Easter Bunny. Who else would it be, Nessie?" He peeked through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, Jakey. Honestly, I don't even know why you asked."

He sat down with his back resting against the outside of the white porcelain tub. He leaned his head back and I rested my head on his.

"Tired?" he asked.

As if on cue, I yawned a little. "Yeah. Long plane rides tire me out."

"You should be fine after a good night's sleep."

"Mmmm-hmm."

"Well," he said as he started getting up. "I'll see you in the room." He kissed me tenderly on the lips and left without saying anything else.

His last words echoed in my head. _I'll see you in the room. _

I felt like I was being suffocated. I had no idea what to do. I had never actually had sex with anybody.

But then I was calmed by the fact that it was Jacob who was waiting for me in the other room. I was certain that he would lead me through it. And everything would be okay. I sighed and let myself relax again.

About ten minutes later, I was out of the tub and into a very thin, royal purple nightie. It came up to my mid-thigh, and was split six inches on the side.

Jacob was asleep with his arms clasped behind his head. Oh, and his shirt was off. And damn did he look good! I could see every smooth curve of his perfectly sculpted torso.

And then I was laying on the bed next to him. I didn't even know how it happened, but I was glad it did.

Next to Jacob, I felt warm and safe, much like when I was dancing with him at our wedding, but more intensified.

Jacob opened his eyes and gazed into my eyes with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. And then our lips met. They moved together in perfect synchronization. Only parting for a minimal fractionof a second to breathe.

Jacob's hands slid down to the bottom of my nightie and tore it off.

No, I don't mean took. I mean _tore. _

I caught a glance out of the corner of my eye as it fluttered to the ground in dark purple shreds.

I unbuttoned the top of his jean shorts and he tore them off too.

We were completely naked on top of each other. Then he pulled the sheets over us.

* * *

**Okay. I know that cliffhangers suck, but i can't seem to stop writing them. It's too much fun. **

**So.... please review. **

**Reviews are good. Like making out in the airport parking lot. =)**


	3. And The Honeymoon Begins!

_**Jacob's POV**_

_I very slowly came back into consciousness. The fact that Nessie was still laying asleep next to me - and the fact that she seemed to enjoy what had happened last night - had me thinking that this was a dream._

_She was smiling as she slept, looking more like an angel than she ever had._

_She cuddled deeper into my chest, clasping her slender hands around my neck. I felt a little more heat from one of her hands, and the words __"Good morning, Jakey."_ popped into my head. 

I caught her lips in another tender kiss. When she pulled away, she was smiling brilliantly.

"I love you, my Jacob."

Those were the first words out of her mouth. Hearing that she loved me put me in the happiest place on earth.

But of course, I was already in the happiest place on earth. I was next to my Renesmee.

**Nessie's POV**

I could feel Jacob coming back into consciousness very slowly. I guess he assumed I was still asleep, but I wasn't. How could I sleep after a night like that?

I had been laying fully awake against Jacob's perfect chest for the past two hours, enjoying the warm feel of his body. Actually, I was remembering the warm, enjoyable feel of his body last night.

When I felt Jacob's eyes on me, I cuddled closer into him. My hands clasped around his neck, and I told him good morning through my thoughts.

His lips found mine and kissed me tenderly. I pulled away and smiled like a total idiot and said, "I love you, my Jacob."

those were the first words I had spoken since last night. And let me tell ya, it feels great to have your new husband's name be the first thing you say.

This only made me smile wider.

I cuddled closer to my Jacob and he kissed the top of my hair.

We lay like that for about ten minutes, relishing in our perfect moment.

And then I realized that I was starving. I guess sex took a lot of energy.

I looked up at my lover and asked, "Is there anything I can get you, love?"

He didn't even have a chance to answer before his growling stomach drowned out his words.

We laughed in perfect harmony as I got up and went to the kitchen.

**Alice's POV**

_Dammit, Edward! You know I hate playing you at this game! How did you even trick me into playing in the first place?_

"Oh, dear sister. You know you cant say no to this face." Edward pointed to his face as he made an adorable pouting puppy face.

I groaned. "Ugh! You're right. It's just too damn adorable."

"Let's get started then."

He flitted up to his room and brought down a deck of cards.

Uno. God, I hate that game.

"You know what, Alice? Why don't you just tell me who wins?"

I closed my eyes as I searched for an answer. I found one two seconds later. Of course Edward won.

"Mwahahahaha! I win again!"

_Fuck you!_

**Jacob's POV**

The smells coming from the large kitchen were overwhelming. I took in a deep breath and could tell that Nessie was over doing the breakfast thing.

Eggs -scrambled and sunny side up- bacon, ham, pancakes, waffles, French toast, hash browns, and hot donuts.

Mmmm!! I love it when Nessie cooks.

As my stomach grumbled again, I could feel how hungry I actually was. Thinking back, I remembered I hadn't eaten since the wedding. Two days ago. I needed to be more careful if I was going to keep up with Nessie for this honeymoon.

I know this sounds perverted, but Nessie was the one leading me, although she thought it was the other way around. She was a pro.

Like I said, I know it sounds like I'm a perv, but it's true.

"Jakey! Breakfast is ready!"

The angels calls! I was in the kitchen in two seconds.

Then Nessie started giggling like crazy and she was looking in the direction of my lower belly. When I looked down to see what she was looking at, I blushed all over.

I was still naked!! Stupid Jacob!

I shot to the bedroom and was back in the kitchen -with pants on this time- in twenty seconds.

Nessie was already chowing down on the huge buffet she had set up for us. By the way she was wolfing everything in sight, I could tell she was as hungry as I was, if not more. About an hour later, everything she made was gone.

We sat on the large couch next to each other and rubbed our slightly distended bellies. God, I loved being with Nessie.

**Nessie's POV**

Okay. I have officially been hanging around with the pack _way_ too much. My appetite for human food had definitely increased ten-fold. And I was pretty sure that I had gained five pounds in a week. Hard to do for somebody who's body hasn't changed since he was seven years old.

It was definitely worth it, though. I didn't know I could cook so well.

I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder. He kissed my head in return.

"Where did you learn to cook like that, Ness?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know. I surprised myself too."

I reached over his torso and grabbed the remote. "What would you like to watch Mr. Black?"

He took the remote from me and flipped off the T.V. "How about going to the beach, Mrs. Black?"

"Yay!"

I flitted to the room and pulled out the first bathing suit I could find.

I should have known better than to let Alice pack my stuff. But at least it was cute.

A midnight blue bikini, and the top piece had one of those ring things in the middle. It was white.

Jacob was wearing forest green swim trunks with a black stripe down the side. His sculpted chest looked even more beautiful in the sun light shining through the windows.

I was in his arms in that second. And in the next second, we were on the floor.

Ten minutes into the make-out session, I had an idea.

As I pulled away from him, I said, "Hey, Jakey?"

"Yes, love?"

"What do you say we go to the little beach right outside the glass back door?"


	4. Passion

**Sorry that I took so long to update. **

**My computer shut down and I wasn't able to write any new chapters. **

**I might not be able to update any time soon. **

**Please be patient with me. **

**Warning: there will be a lemon, but nothing too graphic. **

**Thanks for the support and patience. **

**:-)**

Jacob POV

Why was she even asking? Of course I want to! If I would bring her to Australia, I would obviously follow her to the back of the house.

"S-s-sure, Nessie." I stuttered.

She smiled brilliantly.

And just like that, she was gone. The glass door leading to the little beach was open, and I heard her musical laughter coming from outside. The little half-vamp had been faster than me! I would get her back for this.

Nessie POV

Jacob was still under me, so I took the chance to be a little mean to him.

With as much speed as I could, I jumped off him and ran outside. When I noticed that he hadn't yet come after me, I laughed.

I was standing at the edge of the beach, right where the water met the sand. The ocean rolled in and touched the tip of my feet. The water was warm, and unbelievably clear. I could see the bottom of it. And I saw the tropical fish that were lazily swimming around. I had never seen anything so peaceful. Except for Jacob's sleeping face.

I couldn't handle just standing there anymore, so I jumped in and disappeared beneath the waves. Because I was half-vampire, the salt didn't burn my eyes. I could see everything perfectly clear. I couldn't live without air, but I could hold my breath for a large amount of time. My record was thirty-seven minutes and nineteen seconds.

The ocean was teeming with life. The reef was devastatingly beautiful. Coral fanned out in all different shapes with colors ranging from white to pink to orange to blue to green. Thousands of tropical fish and crustaceans and small creatures surrounded me. Slightly under me, sea turtles were feeding on sea weed. Above me, I saw that dolphins were riding the waves. Everything was absolutely beautiful.

A sparkle caught my eye and I went to see what it was.

A silver necklace was caught on the edge of a huge blue coral. The chain was meant to look like it was braided. A heart-shaped locket was dangling from the chain.

I was about to reach for it when I felt warm hands grab my left ankle. The pulled me up out of the ocean and the next thing I knew, I was in Jacob's arms.

Jacob POV

I don't know what Nessie was doing, but I thought it was time to stop it. She had escaped from me! And Jacob Black doesn't let his wife escape.

My angel smiled and looked up at me. "Hello, Mr. Black."

"Well, well, well. Mrs. Black finally shows herself."

Nessie giggled and the serious face I had been trying to put on melted away.

"Mrs. Black was only doing some exploring. Mr. Black shouldn't be so worried."

An idea popped into my head.

"Well, Ness. I think I wanna do some exploring of my own."

Nessie POV

Jacob ran a finger across my cheek. My skin felt electric. That same finger went to my chin and pulled my face up. I looked into his deep brown eyes and I got lost. There was nothing in the world except those eyes. Those full lips. That beautiful smile. That deep whisper.

"I love you Nessie," he said. He placed a light kiss on my lips and then whispered, "Forever and always," in my ear.

"I love you, my Jacob."

And then everything else disappeared. There was nothing except me and my Jacob. And the bed inside the house.

His thought seemed to be in harmony with mine, because that was where he took me.

We kissed with a passion that could have lit the world on fire the whole way there. Our hands were urgent as we took off the little clothes we had on. The door was already open so we practically ran to the bed. He slammed me down.

Jacob had never been so rough with me before. It turned me on. I loved it. I loved being dominated by him. It sent a thrill pulsing through my veins. And I'm pretty sure he heard my heart racing.

He wasted no time in fore play and slammed into me. With every thrust, he went in deeper and deeper. Both of our moans grew louder. He started going faster. With one final thrust I reached my peak and rode the waves of my orgasm with Jacob. My hands clawed his back. I couldn't stand how good this felt. I pulled Jacob closer to me and bit his neck.

"Renesmee!" he screamed.

I flipped us over so that I was on top. I started going up and down, riding him. He seemed to be enjoying it, as he groaned loudly. This only made me want to please him more. I started going faster. I could feel Jacob growing even bigger inside me. And then he came. He spilled into me. I kept going at the same speed, and his orgasm dragged out.

When he was done, I leaned down and rested on his chest, keeping him inside me.

"Wow, Nessie," he breathed.

"I know. I love you, my Jacob," I whispered.

"I love you, my Renesmee," he whispered back.

And then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Alice POV

"_I love you, my Jacob."_

"_I love you, my Renesmee."_

She was lying on top of him, naked. And he was still inside her. They loved each other with a passion I had never seen. It was beautiful. If I could cry, I would have.

And then I was back inside my closet, planning out my next outfit.

"Thank goodness Edward isn't here. He would have flown out to Australia and killed Jacob himself."

The love of my life came into our room and wrapped his arms around me. "Why would he have done that?" he asked.

I told Jasper what I had seen. "Oh. I suppose that would piss him off, wouldn't it."

We both laughed.

"You have no idea," I said.

Jacob POV

She looked so peaceful when she slept. I couldn't help but close my eyes and let sleep take me under….

We were standing in a clearing in the forest. Everything around us was blanketed in the pure white snow that only fell in Forks. Nessie wore nothing but a white lace bra and matching underwear. I looked down, and I saw that I was wearing plain white boxers. Nessie was on the other side of the clearing. She ran to me, and I opened my arms expectantly. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands tangled in my hair. We kissed with a passion similar to the kind we had before we had sex in Australia. Keeping one hand under her butt to support her, I used the other to unclip her bra. I ripped off her under wear. Then she ripped off mine. We stood naked in the clearing. I leaned down to kiss her lips and stopped when we were barely away from each other.

"I love you, my Renesmee," I whispered.

"I love you, my Jacob," she said.

Our lips found each other. We fell to the snow, Nessie on top. The snow was surprisingly warm. I started kissing down her neck, her chest, and stopped when I reached her heat. My mouth instantly went to work. She was about to come. I could sense it. Her hands went to my head, pushing my tongue deeper inside her….

And then everything disappeared. I was lying on the bed again, and Nessie's back was against my chest.

I realized then that it was not my dream that I was seeing. It was Nessie's. Her hands had been on my back when we went to sleep. She had been dreaming of us.

I looked down and saw that my manhood was hard. Nice. I would gladly wake up Nessie and make her dream come true. But she looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her. So instead I went to the kitchen and did what Nessie had done for me this morning.

I went all out with dinner. Chicken, spaghetti – Nessie's favorite – and some lasagna.

I was just setting everything on the table when I heard the most terrifying sound in the world.

A blood curdling scream came from the bathroom.

**So what's gonna happen???? **

**Sorry for the cliffie again. **

**But I find that it keeps you guys hooked. **

**I will put up the next chapter today. **

**I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Rejected

**The next chapter is up today, as promised. **

**Please review!**

Jacob POV

_No! _I thought. _Anything but this. Nessie can't be in pain. I'll die if it was because of me._

I found her in the bathroom. She had her hands wrapped around her knees and she was rocking back and forth. Her angelic face was tear-streaked.

I fell to my knees and wrapped her in my arms. "Nessie. Tell me what's wrong, Nessie. I'll fix it. I promise it'll be okay."

"Something's wrong with me, Jake. I don't know what it is. It felt like something kicked me. And it hurt."

This was totally unexpected. "What? Something kicked you? From the inside?"

She nodded.

I didn't know what to say. The only thing I could think of that would explain this was pregnancy. But Nessie couldn't get pregnant. It had been part of the reason why she was so hesitant to marry me. She had said she didn't want me to miss out on a real family. I told her I didn't care. All I wanted was her.

Nessie had never had a period. Therefore, she couldn't have babies. Right?

That was how it worked. Periods = fertility. No period = no possibility of babies. Right?

Nessie grabbed at the collar of my shirt. "It's happening again! Make it go away Jacob!"

I couldn't stand to have Nessie be this way. Her face was contorted with pain. She should never have to feel like this. Not as long as I live. And that will be a very long time.

I could think of one thing and one thing only: make Nessie feel better.

When I looked at her again, it seemed like I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at Bella. Bella when she was pregnant with Nessie.

_No! _I thought again._ This is not happening. This is _not _happening. Nessie is not pregnant. She is not in pain because of me. She can't be…_

"Okay, Nessie. I'm taking you home. Carlisle is going to help you. He will make it go away."

All she did was nod. She seemed detached form the planet now. There was something so wrong with her. But a baby had nothing to do with it.

I lifted her up and placed her on the bed. "Will you be okay for five minutes? I'm just going to get the plane tickets."

Another silent nod.

I kissed her forehead. "Look at me, Nessie."

She didn't move.

"Nessie, look at me."

Nothing.

I moved her chin up so I could see her face. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen. You will be fine. In a few hours we'll be home and you'll be back to normal. Then we can leave again and finish our honeymoon. I love you, my Renesmee."

"I love you, my Jacob."

Nessie POV

Jacob left me alone so I could get changed while he got our tickets home.

I didn't feel like dressing like I normally did. I just put on some green basketball shorts and a black tank top. I went to the bathroom to brush out the snarls I had acquired during sex and sleep. I pulled up my hair in a ponytail. I put on black and green Vans.

As I looked in the mirror, I saw that little bulge again. The tight tank top made it more defined.

I wouldn't let myself believe that I was pregnant. It was impossible. I had never had a period in my life. Periods meant potential to have babies. No periods meant no babies. It's the way things worked.

But then again, nothing about my body worked the way everybody else's did. I _was _half vampire after all.

Maybe I really was pregnant.

Then the whole world changed. And yet it was exactly the same.

What if I was pregnant? What if I could give Jacob everything he deserved? What if we could be a real family? Could it really happen?

And then it happened. I felt a kick from inside me again. But this time it didn't hurt. It was only a nudge, but it was all I needed to confirm it. I actually _was_ pregnant. I was going to be a mother. A mother!

I ran out to the living room to tell Jacob.

I was so excited that I didn't even see him. I bumped into his back and almost fell to the floor.

He whipped around. "What's wrong, Ness? Are you hurt?"

"I'm great! And I have good news!"

His face lit up. "What is it, Nessie?"

"I'm pregnant! You're going to be a dad!"

He said nothing.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"Aren't you going to be hurting? I thought you wanted it out."

"Don't call our baby an _it_!"

His expression instantly turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just worried. I don't want you to be in pain."

I smiled. "I'm okay, Jacob. Really. I am. I'm better than great. I'm perfect. I can finally give you what you deserve. We can be a real family now. Don't you see?"

He finally took on the expression I wanted him to. He looked happy. Ecstatic. Like he did when I was walking down the aisle.

His lips found mine in a deep kiss. When we broke the kiss, it was to pull me into his arms. "I don't know how you do it, Ness. But you keep making me the happiest man alive. Thank you," he said into my hair.

"No need to thank me, Jake. It's what I do."

His deep laughter reverberated around the entire house. "Just wait till you're dad finds out. He's going to kill me, Ness."

I smiled at his playful tone. "Not if I can help it."

"Good. 'Because I don't think you could live without me."

"Neither do I."

We laughed again and went to finish packing our bags.

We were back in Forks and in Jacob's car in a matter of twenty hours.

Of course, Alice saw us coming. The entire family, including the wolves from both packs, was here. And nobody looked happy.

As soon as we had gotten out of the car, my parents were in front of us. A low growl was building in my father's chest.

"What happened?" my mother asked.

"Well…" Jacob started to tell them but I told him not to through my thoughts.

"We have to tell all of you. So let's go inside, okay?" I said.

"Fine."

When we were inside, the tension multiplied. I didn't have to be Jasper to know how stressed everybody was.

"So, something happened a couple of days ago," I began. "And it is going to affect everybody in this room."

The vampires stopped breathing. Everybody was a statue.

The wolves started shaking. If they phased now… I didn't even want to think about it.

"Spit it out, Ness!" Emmett said.

"I'm pregnant!"

A few moments of silence passed.

And then they exploded.

Rosalie pulled me away from Jacob. Or she tried to any way. I was clinging to him for dear life.

The wolves made a sort of protective ring around us. They understood what it was like to be in love. Some of them had imprinted themselves. They were the ones who were the most defensive of us. Jasper, Rosalie, and my mother and father were trying to tear us apart. As if that would actually change anything.

Taking away Jacob wouldn't take away the fact that I was carrying his child inside me. It would just kill half of who I was.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett had joined the protective circle around us. When they did, the rest of the vampires stopped.

"Why are you on his side, Emmett?! Look at what he did to Renesmee!" Rosalie screeched.

"Alice! He could have killed her! We don't know what this could do to her!" jasper growled.

"Carlisle! We have to get that thing out of her! Now!"

This was what caught my attention the most.

Why was my father the one who wanted to kill my baby?

"Of course you want to kill my baby! Why wouldn't you!? After all, you wanted to kill me too!"

Everything went silent.

I didn't stay to hear what everybody else said. I ran out of the house. I had no destination. If I did, Alice would find me and bring me back.

Before I left, however, I had silently told Jacob not to come looking for me. I said that I would be at Billy's house at midnight.

I ran through the forest, looking for a peaceful place so I could sit and cry.

I couldn't believe that my father actually wanted to kill his own grandchild. My baby! He really didn't understand what it was like to have a child. And if he did, he didn't care.

At least some of my vampire family had stood up for me. They were the ones who I could talk to about anything. They never judged me. They had always accepted my decisions.  
Especially Alice. Ever since she came back to save me eleven years ago, our relationship has been stronger than anybody else's. Alice really was like my mother. And she never questioned my relationship with Jacob. She even wanted to help us with our wedding.

And now they wouldn't be able to see me again.

I had chosen Billy's house as the location to meet Jacob because that was the only place where the vampires couldn't come. They weren't allowed on Quileute land.

I found a little clearing in the Quileute forest. I sat down against an old fir tree. My hands encircled my child.

"Don't worry, baby. I wont let anything happen to you."

I heard a twig snap a few feet away and relaxed. I recognized the scent instantly. It was Emily.

"Hey, Nessie. Sam told me what happened. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "My dad wants to kill him."

She sat down next to me. "It's a boy?"

I shook my head. "I don't really know. But every time I picture the baby, I always see a boy."

"You are so much like your mom."

I winced. "My mom is a touchy subject right now."

"Sorry. Sam didn't give me any details. All he said was that you were pregnant and your folks were mad. He said Alice saw you here. They would have come for you themselves, but you know they aren't allowed on Quileute land."

"Yeah. I kinda planned it that way."

"Well, Nessie. I'll tell you this: you're one smart cookie."

We laughed and continued on to talk about life and what she thought I should do.

"But, Emily, I don't want to go back. They want to hurt my child."

"I can see how you would think that. But you have to understand that they don't know what it's like to have be an imprint. They don't know how happy you really are to be having Jake's baby. You have to talk to them."

"But I do-"

"I don't care if you don't want to, Renesmee."

We laughed.

Emily had taken on that motherly tone she used with her son, William. Nobody had talked to me like that in a long time. Surprisingly, I missed it. I missed being a baby and having to be taken care of.

I wished I could be like that now. Maybe that way my baby would be accepted.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, Ness?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

She looked at the watch Sam had given her for her birthday last year. "It's 3:51. Sam should be home in about two hours. I have to make dinner. You hungry?"

She already knew the answer to that. I could never resist Emily's cooking.

I shook my head vigorously.

"Good. I'm feeling extravagant today. I think I'll go with spaghetti."

We laughed again.

I hadn't had spaghetti since before I got married. Jacob had made some for me on the island in Australia, but I didn't eat it. Nobody ate what he made that day. We were too excited.

"Yay!"

Again, our laughter echoed through the forest.

Whenever I was with Emily, I felt relaxed and like a child again. She was one of the four other girls I could talk to about my imprint problems. And as the oldest, she had become a second mother to Claire, Rachel, Kim and me.

Actually, she was more of a fourth mother to me. Alice was my second mom, and Esme was my third. But the same principle applied.

We walked hand-in-hand to her car, and drove off to her house.

Sam POV

"Wow, Edward. You really fucked up."

All he did was growl at me.

"That wont help what you did."

Another growl.

"Listen. Nessie is pissed off. Depressed. And PREGNANT!"

I grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to literally shake some sense into him.

He swatted away my hand.

"Great! Now I have two broken fingers."

He said nothing.

"I was just trying to help you, Edward."

I knew that he wouldn't say anything to me so I turned and left. I found Carlisle on the way out and stopped him.

"Yes, Sam?" he said.

"Carlisle, please try to talk to Edward. Nessie is really stressed right now. She needs her father."

Carlisle clasped my shoulder. "Don't worry, Sam. I will."

His icy hand left my shoulder and I left his house.

Carlisle POV

Edward was in his old room. Nothing had been moved since he moved in to the little cottage with Bella. The door was closed.

I knocked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Carlisle."

"Edward, you know I would normally respect your wishes, but you need to go talk to her. She's very depressed. You know that she has never mentioned that before. She was very upset with you."

"Listen Carlisle. I do _not _want to talk about it. I need to think. I will talk to her, but not today. I'm going to wait until she calms down."

"Just remember to be delicate wither, son. She won't be the same after this."

"Okay, Carlisle. Thank you."

I closed the door and left him to his thoughts. Whenever Edward got like this, it meant nothing good. He was very upset. That was obvious to anybody. But to somebody who has known him for more than a hundred years, I could see how torn up he really was.

If he knew of a way to kill himself, he would do it.

_Edward. She needs you._

And then I left with Esme to go hunt.

**So Edward messed up, big time.**

**Maybe the conversations with Sam and Carlisle will convince him to talk to Nessie later. **

**Who knows? **

**Edward Cullen is unpredictable.**

**Review, review, review!!!**


	6. Attempt

Edward POV

Sam's words continued to replay in my head. _"You really fucked up, Edward." _as if I didn't already know that.

But it was the last thing he said that replayed the most. _"She needs her father…"_

Sam was right. Nessie needed me more than she ever had, and all I did was let her down in the worst possible way.

I'm a horrible person. An even worse father. And I don't deserve to live.

Bella POV

I froze as soon as Edward said that. Those were the exact words he had said to Carlisle when I was pregnant with Nessie. I cant believe he actually said that. You would think he would have learned the first time.

And I had actually been on his hand.

But when he said those words, I immediately changed my mind.

Nessie had come to us for help, and we didn't give it to her. And for such a stupid reason! We were so angry at Jacob because he had taken away our little girl to realize that she was hurt.

At least, it seemed that way at the time.,

Nessie hands every right to have that baby. She is as in love with Jacob as I am with Edward. Maybe even more. And this was supposed to happen. It was fate.

We had to apologize to her.

Without another hesitation, I ran to Edward's room.

He was sitting on the edge of his huge window, feet dangling out. His angelic face was buried in his hands. I didn't have to see his facial expression to know he was tortured. Only Carlisle, Alice, and I knew what he was capable of when he got like this. I cringed at that memory of him in Volterra fourteen years ago. Thinking of him like that again made my bleak mood even worse.

"Edward…" Even to a vampire, my voice was barely audible.

I sank down next to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. His face went to my shoulder. He made that same choking noise Esme had made so long ago. His whole body trembled with loud, tearless sobs.

This was the first time I had seen him cry.

I didn't know what to say. So I just held him tighter to me. I stretched out my shield and enveloped him in it. I figured all the accusations in everybody else's thought could be helping the situation at all.

Apparently it helped because his sobs soon vanished.

"Bella. I hurt her so bad, Bella. She'll never talk to me again. She's probably trying to get as far away from me as possible. Why would she even want to be within a thousand miles of me? I wouldn't blame her if she left to Alas-"

I cut him off. My hand flew to his mouth, clasping firmly on top of it.

"Don't say anything else. Just listen to what I'm going to say. Even if you don't agree with me, just listen, okay?"

I released my hand and he stayed still as stone. His face was hard and deeply agonized.

" I know you feel horrible. And I know you think Nessie wont talk to you again. But you know her better than I do., and you know that she'll forgive you. She loves you too much not to. Alice said she saw us together on Saturday. that's only two days away. So don't stress so much. And come with me to talk to her."

I waited for his response.

I got none.

"Please, Edward." my voice was pleading. "She needs us."

"But what if she doesn't -"

"If you don't come with me, I'll go alone."

His face fell as he went back to staring at the forest. Silence fell all around us.

"Okay, Bella. Lets go."

I placed a soft kiss over his lips as I grabbed his hand. When I pulled away, he was smiling as I hoped he would. But it was not the smile I was hoping for. It was a sad, grim smile he put on when he was depressed. But it was still better than the agony on his face, though it still shone brightly in his eyes.

We leaped out of the window, hand in hand. We ran in a frenzied hurry. We soon pulled our hands apart so we could run faster.

Nessie's scent was all over the place. She had no idea where she would end up. She was winding through the trees. Up, over, and under them. It was almost confusing to follow.

Eventually her path straightened out and we immediately knew where she was heading.

A string scent of werewolf blew towards us, carried by the wind. It was Sam. Edward hissed at the smell, probably remembering his conversation with him not too long ago.

We stopped dead in or tracks. We had hit the invisible vampire-werewolf border. And Nessie was on the other side of it.

Another wind carried two scents to us. Nessie and Emily. Io let my senses range out, trying to get a feel for where she had gone.

They left the forest, walking towards Emily's car. The car hit the road. Then the scent faded.

"You were wrong, Bella."

"You don't know that."

"why else would she have dressed the border? She knows we cant be over there."

"Maybe she came to talk to Emily."

He rolled his eyes. Other than that, I got no other response.

'Let's go home, Eddie. We can try again tomorrow."

He said nothing.

The rest of the day went on like that.

Even when we got to our little cottage, he said nothing.

Well…

This was going to be a very long day.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. **

**I had access to a computer for a short time, so I thought I might update.**

**I'm getting yelled at for not getting off the computer right now. **

**I hope i can update again soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Changes

**This whole chapter is in Jacob's POV.**

**Unexpected things are going to happen!!!! **

**But what will they be…?**

Jacob POV

Her warm hands flew to my cheek.

_don't look for me. I'll be fine. Just meet me at Billy's house at midnight._

And then she stormed out of the house.

I had been facing the other direction, snarling at Edward for what he had said. When I turned around, she was gone.

I was left standing in the living room, looking out the door, dumbstruck.

But I couldn't go after her. She had asked me not to, and I could never do something Nessie asked me not to.

So all I could do was wait.

I walked outside, worrying like crazy. I sat on the porch, looking out at the deep green web in front of me.

I could swear I had been sitting for at least an hour. When I looked at my watch I was surprised. It had only been 4 minutes.

Time without Nessie always too slow. The seconds always dragged.

Time with her always went by way too fast. It felt like we never had enough time alone.

I decided to take a drive to try to make time go by faster. I went to the cliffs in La Push.

Driving at 120 miles per hour, I only took seven minutes for a drive that should have taken twenty.

I got out of the car and sat on the very edge. If I wasn't careful, I would hit the water at a deadly angle.

I suddenly remembered Bella cliff diving. It seemed like an eternity ago, even though it was only 14 years back.

I started to think of Nessie. Our future together. Our child. And more Nessie.

Just then my phone rang.

I was surprised to find that it was Sam.

"What's up, Sam?"

"_It's Nessie. Something's wrong." _

I froze. This could not be happening.

"Where is she!?"

I was screaming now.

"_My house."_

I slammed the phone shut.

I was in the car in two seconds. The car was speeding at 200 mph now.

It took me about three minutes to get to Sam and Emily's.

The door was already open, and there was blood on the hardwood floor.

It was Nessie's blood.

_Oh, no. _I thought.

Emily was bending over the couch, touching Nessie's forehead.

"Nessie! What happened, baby?" I asked.

"I don't know. When we got here, I ate some food. Then I went to watch TV. I stood up to get some soda and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was on the couch and my blood was on the floor. I was so scared."

I wrapped my arms around her, making a protective cage.

Her skin seemed unusually warm. Like she had a fever.

"I'm here, Nessie. It's okay. I love you. I'll keep you safe."

She smiled a very grim smile.

"Thanks Jacob. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Neither do I, Ness."

Her hot lips found mine. When she pulled away, her eyelids were slowly closing.

"Sleep my Nessie. I'll be here when you wake up."

I kissed her fore head, keeping my lips there for an unusually long time.

"Okay…"

Her eyes closed. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

I decided that as angry as I was with Edward, I had to call him. Something had happened to his daughter. He deserved to know.

He was silent after I told him what happened.

"I'll go into details later. But we need to find out what's wrong with her. Bring Carlisle."

It was Bella who answered me.

"We'll be there in two minutes." and then the call ended.

Why did vampires never say bye at the end of a phone call?

They were true to their word. Their hair was wind blown from running.

"So what happened?" Carlisle asked.

I told him what I knew. "But I think that something must have happened to the baby. There was blood stains on her pants."

Nobody said anything for a long time.

Then Carlisle pulled a yellow legal pad out of his lab coat. He must have come straight from work.

His hand wrote everything I said word for word on the paper. He nodded along as he wrote down his notes.

Nessie was slowly coming back into consciousness. When she was fully alert, she glared at her parents.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was ice cold.

"We came to help you, Renesmee," Edward whispered.

"I don't need _your _help."

His face fell.

"Why don't you just leave?" she snapped. "You too, mom. Carlisle can stay if he wants to."

I had never seen Nessie be so mean to her parents. She was obviously very upset with her parents. Even more upset than I originally thought.

I place my hand on her shoulder. Her tense posture relaxed a little.

"Chill out, Nessie," I whispered.

_Why should I?! they want to kill our baby, Jacob! don't you see that?!_

Even in her thoughts, her voice was tinged with pain.

"I know. But maybe they don't want to anymore."

She rolled her eyes.

Bella spoke again. "Please, Nessie. We're _so _sorry. You have no idea how sorry we are. Your father never meant those words. He was just afraid that you were hurt because of Jacob."

Nessie growled quietly.

"Please, Renesmee. Please forgive me." Edward's voice was pleading. He really did want to make things okay.

Nessie seemed to realize it too. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I forgive you, Daddy. I'm sorry I reacted that way. I was just so mad…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Nessie. I'm the one who hurt you."

The apologies continued for a short while after.

Eventually we went back to Nessie's incident.

I was so lost. Edward, Carlisle and Bella were talking in big words I had no idea existed.

"Jacob?"

Nessie's voice behind me made my whole body warm up even more.

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

Like she even had to ask me.

I jumped up. I scooped her legs out from under her, and picked up her torso before her head hit the ground.

She was giggling the whole time. I would never get tired of that laugh. It was the reason for my existence.

Her hands clasped around my neck, not showing me anything. She was just resting her head against my chest, enjoying the moment.

We somehow ended up in the forest.

When I put her down, she flitted over to a tree and sat down against it. I joined her immediately.

We were holding hands, her head resting against my arm.

She suddenly gasped quietly.

I was worried that something had happened to her again.

"What is it, Nessie?"

She said nothing, but lead my hand to her baby bump.

I felt nothing at first. But then something happened that changed my entire outlook on my life.

I felt the baby's kick.

The world no longer revolved only around Nessie. Instead of one, two strings now held me to where I was standing. Nessie, and the baby rapidly growing inside her.

My baby.

I could not wrap my head around it. It seemed too unreal. Too perfect.

But it was happening. I was going to be father. Nessie was going to have _my baby. _And we would be together forever.

My life was way better than I deserved.

**Aww!! **

**Cute Nessie/Jake lovin!!**

**I swear, I will never get tired of making them have cute moments!**

**I want at least 30 reviews.**

**Is that too much?**

**I don't think so…**

**So hit that pretty review button…**


	8. Something Happenned

**So… six days has passed since the last chapter. **

**Nessie is supposed to have the baby tomorrow.**

**Warning: LEMONS!!!**

Nessie POV

I woke up hungrier than ever. My stomach growling woke up Jacob.

"What are you hungry for, Ness?" he asked.

That was too easy to answer. "Pancakes."

"Okay. Give me ten minutes to make 'em."

"Sure. I need to go get changed anyway."

He got out of bed humming a lullaby to himself. He was wearing nothing but basketball shorts. His perfectly sculpted chest seemed to glow with the rare morning sun.

When he was out of the room, I sighed heavily.

Oh, how I miss those nights with Jacob. Those nights where it was just me and him. And the bed.

But after tomorrow, those nights could come back. I focused on that as I reached into my closet to find something to wear.

We had been sleeping in my room at my parents cottage since last week. Mom and Dad decided to give us some privacy so they moved in with Carlisle for the remainder of my pregnancy. Ever since that night Sam's house, they had been willing to give me everything I wanted, no arguments from them.

Alice had stocked the closet with maternity clothes to last for a month. Little did she know that I had been spending almost the entire time in my pajamas. But it was nice to have the variety of clothes. I always did like having a mini mall in my closet.

I chose a white cotton dress. It hugged my body enough to show off the full breasts that I know had, but loose enough to be comfortable.

The smell of buttermilk pancakes flooded my nose. I practically ran down the hallway to get to them.

I noticed in the back of my head that ever since I found out I was pregnant, I had not desired blood. All I wanted was human food. And I craved bread a lot. I always thought it was just because the baby was more human than me, so naturally it craved human food. As soon as I saw the pancakes on the table, I pushed those troubling thought aside and scarfed down my food. Jacob was leaning against the kitchen counter, smiling at me the whole time.

"You really do have a wolf's appetite, don't you, baby?" Even Jacob's tone seemed to have a smile in it."It's just because I'm eating for two now, Jake." I said while rolling my eyes."Actually I was talking to the baby."

This caught me off guard. Jacob had never talked directly to the baby before. But when he did, I think the baby heard him because he kicked like crazy.

"I think he says yes. He's kicking like crazy." I said.

Smiles spread both over both of our faces. I knew that we would be the happiest family in the world. Even happier than I was with my parents. Jacob loved me and the baby with an intensity that hardly anybody got a chance to see. He made me happier than I ever imagined I could be.

Jacob POV 

Nessie got up from the table, kissed me lightly and went to take a shower. I heard the running water soon after. I imagined the way it would gently flow over her beautiful body. I missed the nights when we could hold each other. When it could just be me and her, and the clothes tangled up on the floor.

I sighed. I don't think anybody could know how much torture it was to not be able to be with Nessie.

In fact, it was so much torture that I couldn't handle it. I marched right up to the bathroom door, slammed it open, tore off my clothes and jumped in the shower with her. I ran my hands up the curves of her body. I pressed my lips to hers with an intensity that nearly matched that of our first time.

Her tongue traced the edge of my mouth, and I granted entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance. Her hands trace down my abs, and stopped right above the base of my dick. It was already hard, but Nessie's hand there was only making it harder.

She ran her hands up and down the length of it, making me grown into her mouth. She started squeezing and pumping me harder. I soon reached my peak and Nessie gladly swallowed all my juices.

It was the first time we had done anything sexual in a little over a week. It was killing me to not be able to have her in bed. At least this night would keep me going for a day or so…

Nessie POV 

Jacob and I continued our shower, kissing each other tentatively for the next hour. We got out and dressed echo her, trying to keep in as much contact as possible.

We had decided to meet the pack for lunch at the beach.

I hadn't gotten a chance to drive my new car at all, so I had Jacob go pick it up at Carlisle's house.

When I turned on the car, it made a low purring noise. It drove sleek and fast. I loved it!

"Jake, remind me to thank Mom and Dad for this."

"Sure, Ness. Just hope I don't forget."

We found Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil and Claire walking towards the cliffs. It was too cute to watch Quil and Claire together. She was riding him piggyback, and from the look of it, she had given him a pretty big hickey on his neck. He was smiling like an idiot, and she was giggling as if she was three years old again. Embry and Leah were officially dating now, and they were walking with Embry's hand in her back pocket. Seth looked down right sick.

I almost felt bad for him when we walked over, but I soon got over it as I remembered what Jacob and I had done this morning. Just to tease him, I flashed images of us in the shower form this morning. I saw his cock twitch slightly, and I giggled.

He leaned down, dangerously close to my lips and whispered, "You truly are the most dangerous thing in the world, Renesmee Carlie Black."

"Really? I never noticed."

"Sure you didn't…"

Sam, Emily, Brady, Jared and Rachel, Collin, and the rest of the pack was waiting for us at the top of the cliffs. They had set up a bonfire, much like the one they did when there was a new wolf.

It was then that it dawned on me that Jacob hadn't phased since a week before the wedding. We really did have no idea what was going on between the two packs.

I noticed that, sitting next to Billy and Sam was a new kid. He looked no older than seventeen. His hair seemed newly cut. He looked pretty weirded out by everything that was going on with him lately. I felt bad for him, so I went up to him and introduced myself.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee. But you can call me Nessie. What's your name?"

He looked up at me and his lips twitched into a hard smile. "Zack."

"Hi, Zack. Mind if I sit down?"

"No," he gestured towards the empty space on the log next to him. "Go ahead."

We got talking and found out a lot about each other. I found out that he had two sisters, and one brother who had died in the army. His mother left him when he was seven years old. He was raised by his single dad. He found out that he could phase the hard way. His dad never told him about shape shifting until he phased in the shower one day. Apparently his dad had only heard stories. We think that the gene skipped his generation.

I told him about my relationship with Jacob. I filled him in on any details he wanted about vampires. I explained to him about my parents. I even told him about my powers and demonstrated for him.

I could tell we were going to be very good friends. Jake got along with him pretty good, too. We invited him for dinner in Port Angeles next weekend. He had been having car trouble, so Jacob offered to help fix up his car.

Zack hit it off great with everybody. He paid deep attention to the stories Billy and Sam told.

It made me sad that it didn't sound the same. Old Quil was long gone, died just before I turned two years old. His majestic story-telling voice would never be heard again. Thinking this brought tears to my eyes.

I must have been thinking uncontrollably, because Jacob leaned down to whisper in my ear. "It's okay, Nessie. We all miss him. But he's still here in our hearts."

I always believed what Jacob said, no matter how sad. I instantly calmed down.

Nestled in the crook of Jacob's shoulder, I listened to the stories I had heard countless times. I let them control my thoughts. I was so far into the story, that I soon fell asleep. That night I dreamt of the story of the spirit warriors. I was at the point where Billy was describing the spirit warriors when I awoke.

Strangely enough, I was in Zack's arms when I woke up. And we were running through the forest. His face was full of fear and determination. A cold sweat was dripping from his brow. The forest was dead silent and I was afraid to speak.

_What's going on, Zack? _I asked through my thoughts.

"Something's happened."

_Like what?_

"I don't know. But Jacob said it was serious. He said I had to get you out of Forks before you got hurt."

_What?! _

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I really don't know what's going on. I just took orders form the Alphas."

After that, I stayed silent.

What happened that was so serious? Why couldn't I stay? Why couldn't Zack or me know? And the most frightening though of all, what if Jacob got hurt?

**Nessie's world is about to get turned upside down. **

**In ways both good and bad.**

**What do you think will happen????**

**Reviews or you don't get to find out!!**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**By the way, I am looking to put up a new story.**

**But I haven't decided what it should be about. **

**I put up a poll on my profile. **

**Please check it out.**

**If you have some ideas other than the ones on my poll, let me know. **

**Thanks.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the character Zack. **

**If you would like to use him, go ahead. **

**Just let me know and give me some credit in your story. **

**Thanks!**


	9. Preparing

**Okay! I have received my 30 reviews! As promised, here is the 9th**** chapter!**

Nessie POV

We were still running. And I noticed that Zack was speeding up ever so slightly.

Whatever had happened while I was asleep, it was not good.

_Zack! Make a left here! Now!_

He didn't hesitate. He slowed down as the light, sweet smell of vampire got stronger. "Where are you taking me, Nessie?"

_You'll find out soon enough._

There was only two people who could possibly figure out what was going. They were both at my grandpa's house.

"UGH! You just had to bring me to vampire headquarters, didn't you?" Zack's voice was full of obvious disgust. He made no attempt to hide it.

_Hey! Be nice! They may be vampires, but they're still my family._

"Sorry. I guess I'm just not used to the _smell._"

A minute later, we were on the front lawn of Carlisle's house.

Something was wrong. Their scents were scattered everywhere. Almost like they had left in a hurry.

And nobody was here. The house was absolutely empty.

"Shit!" I screamed.

Zack jumped.

I had been silent for more than an hour, speaking only with my mind. But now, I was outraged. And I was scared.

Without Alice and Carlisle here, I was hopeless. There was no way I would be able to figure out what was going on. Alice would not be able to tell me where Jacob was, or what was going on. Carlisle would not be able to help with the growing contractions that I had been having since I got the news that Jacob could be in danger.

If Carlisle wasn't here, Zack might have to be the one to help me deliver the baby. And that wouldn't be pleasant for any of us.

"Zack! Do you have a cell phone?"

He nodded.

"Well give it to me, dammit!"

He looked a little hurt, but other than that his face was stressed. Even though he was in the pack, he had no idea what was going on. The only thing he could do to help me now was to protect me from physical dangers.

He took the phone out of his pocket, and flipped it in the air. I opened my hands and it landed expertly in them.

I opened the phone and dialed the number I had dialed so many times. It rang once and a voice like a small pixie answered.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alice, I need you to do something for me."

"He's in Canada. Some rogue vampires attacked the reserve. Sam ordered the younger wolves to watch La Push. The rest of them followed the vampires to Vancouver."

Of course she knew what I needed. Alice always knew.

But why weren't they here?

"We left with them. We were on a hunting trip in Olympia. I had a vision of you with contractions. Carlisle, Bella, and Esme are on their way back. They should be there in half an hour. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Yes. At least, I should be able to. The contractions are about twenty minutes apart.""Good. Call me when the baby is born. If I don't answer, leave a voicemail."

"Okay. I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too, Nessie."

And then there was a click on the other line. I snapped the phone shut.

"Did you catch that, Zack?"

"Yeah. I'm going to phase. I think Jacob should be here for this."

I knew what he was talking about. The baby was coming. Today. And I also knew that Jacob would never forgive himself if he wasn't here for the birth of his child.

"Okay. But come back when you're phased. There's something I want to tell him."

He nodded.

I realized that this would be the first time that I had seen Zack in his wolf form.

When he came back from deep inside the forest, I was surprised.

Zack was as gray as the clouds that always seemed to be here in Forks. And he had a streak on the left side of his face. It was as white as the snow that fell in the winter. And it was shaped like a lightning bolt. He was almost as tall as Sam. I could see the bulging muscles that he had all over his body. He was absolutely awe inspiring.

_Wow, Zack. You're… _

I stopped because of my lack of words.

His muzzle pulled back from his teeth in a goofy smile. His tail wagged like a little puppy. It was cute, in a weird way.

Zack POV

I saw Sam's eyes and flinched. There were seven vampires there. Their skin was pale white. They had piercing red eyes that seemed like they could devour you with one look. The air was poisoned with their sickly-sweet smell. My nose burned even though I wasn't really there.

Everybody who was there had set themselves up in a semi-circle around the vampires. They were circling each other, dangerously angry eyes threatening to consume them at any moment.

_What is it, Zack? _Sam asked.

I let everything that had happened since we left replay quickly in my mind as Sam and the pack stared down the vampires.

_What?! Now?! The baby's coming now?! Right now?!_

_Yeah, Sam. Now! Tell Jacob!_

I could feel him reaching out to Jacob with his mind. Soon enough, Jacob was in my mind, too.

_Jacob! Nessie is having the baby! Now! You have to leave now! Do you here me? Now! _Sam screamed.

_But the baby isn't due until tomorrow! _

He was conflicted between staying and killing the vampires and going to be there for Nessie. He was going to choose to stay and fight, but then a new thought entered our minds.

_Jacob? If you can hear me, tell Zack to bark. _

_Bark, dammit! Bark!_ Jacob yelled.

I did.

_Good, _Nessie said. _Jacob, the baby is coming. Now. Please come home. I'll try to wait for you. But I can't promise anything. I love you._

Nessie retreated from our heads.

_Well you heard her! Get going, Jacob! _I yelled.

And then Jacob was flying through the forests of Canada, on his way here. _Tell Nessie that I'm on my way! _

Then Jacob's thoughts were gone.

_Sam? _I thought.

_Yeah?_

_I'm going to phase back now, to tell Nessie what's going on, okay? Good luck._

And then I phased back to my human form.

"What did he say, Zack?" Nessie asked.

"He said that he's on his way. And that he loves you."

Nessie's cheeks flushed a really pretty pink color. It reminded me of the way my mom used to blush around my dad.

Then her face twisted in pain.

"Contractions?"

"Yeah. But it was only one. The one before this was half an hour ago, so I think they're slowing down."

"Well that's good. I hope Carlisle gets here in time."

"He will. He always does."

"He better…" I mumbled.

Nessie POV

We said nothing for the next half hour. Zack phased back so we could know what was going on. Occasionally I would ask him if anybody was hurt. He shook his head every time. It relieved me that nobody was hurt. Yet.

I tried not to let him know that I had been having contractions ten to fifteen minutes apart since I knew that Jacob was coming back home. But I think that he knew I was faking it.

I walked around Carlisle's living room, trying to put my attention ion something that didn't scare me, but there was no point. My thought always came back to the negative.

What if somebody had been following Jacob? What if he didn't get here in time for the baby? What if something happened on the way here? What if he got hurt trying to make himself run faster? What if -

My thoughts were cut short by Carlisle, Bella, and Esme bursting through the door.

"Nessie! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" My mom hugged me quickly. Then she pulled away, keeping her hands on my shoulders to look me over.

"Yeah I'm - oh!" I had another contraction. This one hurt. It was the most painful one so far.

"Another contraction?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't think I could manage words without screaming, so I just nodded.

"Come on. I'll see what's going on." He led me to a room upstairs -with Zack following closely behind- that looked like a delivery room. Then I noticed the walls full of books and paintings, and I realized it was his office.

He laid me down on a hospital-like bed.

"How far apart are your contractions, Nessie?"

"About ten minutes. But they feel like they're getting closer together. And they're starting to hurt more."

"Okay." He ran a hand through his hair, then put both hands on his hips. "I know that this is going to seem weird, but I'm going to have to see what's going on down… there."

At first, I had no idea what he was talking about, and I just sat there with a confused expression on my face. A second later, realization dawned on me and I started freaking out.

"No! No way! That is _beyond _weird!" I sat up and crossed my arms, letting them know that I wasn't going to change my mind.

Carlisle seemed to understand how much I did _not _want to do that, so he looked at Esme with tired eyes. "Esme, honey, do you think you could see how dilated she is?"

Esme smiled brilliantly. "Of course I will."

Both Carlisle and I sighed in relief.

Esme put on Carlisle's lab jacket and surgical gloves. The men left the room so I would feel more comfortable. I took off my underwear and pulled my dress up to my hips. Esme looked at my crotch for about two minutes. They went by quickly, but they were the most awkward two minutes of my life. When she was done, I was fully dressed in two seconds. I sat back down on the hospital bed and cradled my stomach instinctively.

"Well Nessie, the baby is certainly coming today." Esme said.

"How do you know I'm not just freaking out?"

"Because you're fully dilated.""Oh."

OH CRAP!!!

I knew this would come, and I was so happy that it would. But now I was just scared. I didn't know what to do! What if something happened to the baby because I was inexperienced?

The panic on my face must have been obvious, because their faces turned sympathetic.

"Don't worry Nessie. We'll help you through it. We've both had a baby before, you know." Esme said.

I instantly relaxed. "Oh yeah. I forget that sometimes."

I couldn't imagine these beautiful vampires delivering a baby. Especially now that they no longer could.

"Mommy? Can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah. Here you go."

As soon as I had it, I flipped it open. I dialed Alice's number. As usual, she picked up during the first ring.

"He'll be there in about ten more minutes. But don't worry. The baby wont come for another hour." Then she hung up. She spoke with such urgency that she must have been fighting the vampires.

My worries instantly came tumbling back to me just as I had another contraction.

I gave the silver phone back to my mother.

"Esme just told me that you have two choices," my mom said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You can do natural birth, or you can have the epidural.""The what?"

"The epidural. It's the shot that goes in your spine so you don't feel pain."

I can get shots? "I thought that I had vampire skin. The kind that couldn't get punctured by anything?"

"Don't you remember the time that you fell of the stairs and landed on that silver picture frame?"

"I try not to."

"Well it turns out that the only thing that can pierce your skin is silver."

"But what does that have to do with the epidural?" I was so confused right now.

"Carlisle made you a needle of pure silver when he found out that you were pregnant."

"Oh. Now it all makes sense."

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. You have a mind more advanced than any human's, and yet you get lost so easily." She laughed her musical laughter.

"Hey! It only happens sometimes!" I couldn't help but laugh right along with her.

"So which is it, Ness? Are you taking the epidural or are you going au natural?"

I thought about for about half a minute.

"I think I'm going with natural birth."

Her face was full of genuine surprise. "Wow. You're stronger than I thought."

"I know." I beamed whenever she gave me compliments.

Just then my mom's face screwed up like she was smelling something putrid. "Ew," she mumbled.

I knew what that meant.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! I need 45 or more to post the next chapter.**


End file.
